What Won't Work
by Maykuu
Summary: Written after reading book 4. Drako's mistake leads to an unexpected bundle of joy. What'll he do? Warning: Sex, violence, and Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool afternoon, and even cooler in the dungeons where the students would huddle closer to their cauldrons for warmth, threatening catching a splash in their eyes. Neville Longbottom was the only one who suffered that misfortune, leaning in close with the hopes of thawing his nose which had nearly frozen on the trip over. It was only with the help of Ron and Hermione that Neville was able to make it to class at all, having been petrified by one of the Slytherines, and the two Griffindores had no doubt as to which ones.

The class was startled by a sharp cry as Neville threw himself away from his cauldron, knocking it over and spilling it's contents right over Ron's ankles exposed by his robes which were always too short to fit him properly. Instead of expressing concern for himself, he ran forward with Harry to see what was wrong with Neville while Hermione cowered away from the spill which, she cried feebally, had "unknown properties" at this level of the brewing.

Neville's eyes were beginning to sprout small trees, and his digits were beginning to enlongate and become covered in bark. He was growing into a tree! Snape was quick, however, in stopping the process, knocking Neville out with a flick of his wand and ordering Crabb and Goyle to carry the poor boy to Madam Pomfrey. While Harry only had the bottoms of his shoes covered in the potion, Ron had been soaked with it, but nothing had gotten inside of him where Neville let the potion in through his eyes and mouth. Snape wrinkled his nose distastefully before putting on a terrible smirk.

"Mr. Weasely... it seems you are the one to blaim for this situation. Do you have any idea how much those ingrediants cost? I don't suppose you'd be able to repay it with gold, now would you? Thus, hard work... overseen by Draco Malfoy. Tonight, at eleven, you are to meet him in the trophy room, understand? And if he has a single complaint, and reports a single failure to do as he says, you will serve another _five_ detentions. Is that clear, Mr. Weasely?"

"Cristal," Ron murmured through grit teeth, his head hung, fists clenched at his sides. He knew better then to argue with Snape, only flinching when Snape called out the removal of ten points from Griffendore before leaving Hermione to clean up the mess with a simple spell. Ron slammed his fist into the table, threatening to knock his own cauldron over, but it wasn't as impassioned as he could have been about being angry, as if Detention under Malfoy's rule wasn't so bad...

Eleven o'clock came a little faster then hoped, homework left unfinished on one of the common room tables as Ron made his way towards the trophey room, nibbling on a cookie taken from the Great Hall to calm his nerves. He'd changed out of his normal robes, choosing a pair of jeans that were too big for him, hanging low on his hips, and a green sweater he'd borrowed from Harry. Draco was waiting for him, and magicked the door shut and locked as soon as Ron entered.

"Out of your clothes, and onto your hands and knees," Draco ordered cooly as he fingered his wand idly. He'd been sitting comfortably in a chair, one leg crossed over the other, wearing a pair of clothes that made Ron blush a little. Tight black leather pants and a loose white shirt with a laced V-neck that exposed his toned chest nicely. Ron swallowed, and did as he was told without question, forcing his face into one of false anger as he stripped 'til he was in his only in his boxers, cushioning his knees from the cold stone with his wadded up sweater. "Start cleaning those trophies," Draco commanded, tossing a rag to him that stunk with polish.

Ron sighed and got to work, diligently scrubbing the trophies while goosebumps from the chill of the night raced along his ribs and arms. It wasn't long, however, before Ron's hands stopped in their tracks as he felt cool fingertips trace along the curve of his shoulderblades and felt the warmth of someone kneeling beside him.

"D...drako... what are you doing?"

"Making sure I can see my reflection in the trophies... and I'm trying to see if that aphrodisiac I threw into the polish has started to work yet..."

Ron was stunned. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again before deciding it was best to keep his mouth shut. So Drako wanted him? It was like a dream come true! Ron had always admired Drako, how cool and collective he stayed... Draco didn't need an aphrodisiac for Ron to be like clay in his hands. "Drako..." he finally murmured as he felt Drako's arms circle around his waist, his face on fire.

"Don't worry, Ron... I promise to make you feel good... and I'll erase your memory afterwards, so just relax and enjoy it for now, mm?" His fingers dipped dangerously low, slipping beneith the waistband of Ron's boxers.

"Ng... Drako... I don't ever want to forget this night," Ron protested faintly, his breath comming in whisps of hot steam.

Drako sighed. "Too bad it's just the aphrodesiac working..."

Ron shook his head and turned around in Drako's arms, his eyes watering slightly. "No, Drako... no aphrodesiac could ever make me feel this way for you for so long..." He had a somewhat pained expression on his face, his cheeks burning furiously. "Please, Drako... let me keep this memory..." He wrapped his arms around Drako's neck and pressed his lips gently against his, tears leaking from his closed eyes. Drako had been in shock for a few moments as he observed Ron's sencerity, he finally sighed and sunk into a state of ultimate comfort, returning Ron's kiss passionately, his fingertips tracing along Ron's sides and under the waist band of his boxers again... and they proceeded to have the night of their life.

A few hours later, Drako returned to his dormitories, a faint smirk that held no coldness on his lips. Snape was waiting, his arms crossed casually. "So... are you finally satisfied, or do I have to continue to support your secret desires?"

"Professor... I can't tell you what I feel for him... it's like..." he sighed, and smacked his forhead. "Well... let's just say that Weasely is going to be serving detention every tuesday night for a LONG time..."

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine... but remember to use protection. Exposure to the growth potion would make him very furtile, and if you weren't in control of yourself, you might have easily impregnated him."

But Drako had lost control, his love for run burning brighter then anything. "Im.. impregnated him? Oh shit..."

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Ron woke up late the next morning to Harry shaking his shoulders with a goofy grin on his face. "Wake up, Ron, it's a Hogsmead weekend! Let's hurry and get some butter beer before Rosmerta's place gets too full! And you promised to show me that new Zonko product…"

Ron groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Can't we meet up later? I'm tired!"

"Oh common, Detention couldn't have been THAT challenging. You're going to miss breakfast!"

That's when Ron finally woke up, his eyes opening wide as he shot out of bed. Detention with Draco! It all came back to him as he experienced a rather sore feeling between his legs. His face reddened to match his hair. "Oi… Okay, okay, let me get dressed!" He could only hope he'd see Draco in the village.

Ron took special care in dressing himself that morning, selecting one of Harry's old oversized sweaters that must have been hand-me-downs from the muggle child he lived with. The sweater covered his hands and came almost to his knees despite how tall he was, and it kept him feeling nice and toasty. There was nothing to do with his hair but comb it, but even that seemed somewhat futile. When he was finally ready, Harry was waiting impatiently at the portrait with Hermione at his elbow, each holding a breakfast item they'd snatched from the tables in the Great Hall.

Ron thanked them each with an uncharacteristically shy smile, accepting the orange juice from Hermione and the toast from Harry. He had a great appitite, and would only leave the school grounds when Harry promised to buy him some more food at the tavern, however, Ron began to feel a bit nauseated just as he left the building, though the chilly hair helped.

"This is the last Hogsmead weekend before Christmas," Hermione chipped in cheerfully. "We'd better get our shopping done now. After we have our drinks, we should split up and do our shopping for each other."

Harry was about to protest, but Ron cut him short, inspired by Hermione's suggestion to find something special for Draco. He'd been meaning to for a while, but he'd never gotten around to it, and this would give him the perfect excuse! "Sounds good to me." Harry grumbled something fierce, but was restored to his normal self after a drink and half the sandwich he'd bought for Ron who found himself feeling a lot fuller then he'd expected. He patted his stomach thoughtfully, as he set out to find the perfect gift.

It turned out to be a lot harder then he'd expected, especially because he had to check over his shoulder every five minutes to make sure nobody was watching him. It was much easier to find gifts for Harry and Hermione. A quill that wrote as fast as one thought was perfect for Hermione who was always thinking faster then her hand could scribble, and a new broom stick service kit was perfect for Harry. Ron just couldn't figure out what to get for Draco though!

He was staring at a fancy watch he knew he could never afford as a possible prospect for a gift when he was woken abruptly from his daydream of presenting it to him by a pair of cracking knuckles. Ron turned around to see the thick ugly faces of Crabb and Goyle peering down at him. "Come with us if ou know what's good for you," Crabb sneered. Ron's face fell, and he looked around to make sure nobody would see before he nodded his head almost submissively.

He wasn't surprised that they brought him to Draco who'd been sitting on a rock facing the Shrieking Shack with his cloak wrapped loosely around himself, however he was surprised that Draco risked his reputation to shoo his thugs away so he could talk with Ron in private. Blushing, Ron obeyed his beckoning gestures to sit on the rock beside him, his arms crossed tight over his chest for warmth.

Draco smiled, moving to share his cloak with Ron, putting his arms firmly around Ron's shoulders. "Are you warm enough?" Draco murmured softly. Ron only nodded shyly, offering a soft smile. It really wasn't a dream, he was so happy! "Look… we need to talk… but it cant be anywhere near Hogwarts. Come with me for Christmas, Ron."

The invitation was so abrupt and unexpected, Ron nearly fell off the rock. He sighed softly, resting his he against Draco's shoulder as he let the overwhelming emotions wash over him. The long pause made Draco worry a little, his arm wrapping a little tighter around Ron's shoulders as if he were afraid the other would leave him if he didn't hold tight enough.

"Why can't we talk about it here?" Ron finally asked before quickly putting in- "I'd love to stay with you, but won't your dad be mad?"

Draco let out a sigh of relief, turning to kiss Ron softly on the temple. "Nah, Dad's just always a prick because my mom's a bitch. She wouldn't let him have any kids except for me, so he's especially nasty to your family…" Draco trailed off, his eyes growing a bit misty as he spoke distastefully of his mother, but Ron brought him back to earth by nuzzling against the underside of his jaw.

"Then I'd love to stay," he said again, grinning from ear to ear.

Draco and Ron spent an hour or so sitting together and talking quietly before Draco sent Ron back with his cloak because he'd began to shiver. Ron reluctantly accepted it, but wrapped it around him tightly so Draco's scent was caught in every breath. He still didn't know what to get for Draco, but the idea was ever present in his mind. What could such a poor person afford to please someone rich enough to buy out all of Hogsmead upon whim?

Hermione was waiting for him once he'd reached the common room, a bit of snow still attached to her shoes and as small bag of purchases at her side indicating that she'd finished early, but instead of having a book and some parchment out as was customary for her, she had a rather panicked look on her face.

"Ron, I saw you and Draco today," she stated softly so some of the first and second years around the room wouldn't hear. "You haven't been intimate with him recently, have you?"

Ron's face went scarlet. "So what if I had? It wouldn't be any of your business Hermione!"

"Well if you had, then you'd be in trouble!" she huffed in response. Ron frowned.

"Why? You aren't going to get mad because he's from a different house, are you?"

"No, but remember that potion that splashed on you the other night?" She gripped his forearm and began to drag him towards the fireplace, having noticed he was shivering again. She pushed him into a chair in front of the fire before continuing, though on a softer note, her eyes glowing with maternal excitement. "Ron, you could get pregnant, you know."

Ron frowned. "You're mad. You've finally lost it Hermione. I couldn't get pregnant! I'm a man if you hadn't noticed!"

"Yes, but Ron, the POTION! Do I really have to get into details on this? I can explain the properties of the various meta-magical elements if I must-"

"No, it's okay Hermione. Nevermind, I trust you. I don't think I am though, how would you be able to tell?"

Hermione grinned triumphantly, pulling out her wand and twirling it with a flourish. She pulled a small baby doll from her bag and transfigured it into a box with the words; "Pregnancy Test," written across the top. "That's the best I can do for you. Have fun trying to figure out how to work it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some wrapping to do." She picked up her bag again and headed to her dormitory. Ron swallowed, and picked up the box, his face redder then the sweaters his mother knitted for him.

Half an hour later, Ron emerged from the bathroom looking ashen faced. He wasted no time in seeking out Hermione, not even blinking an eye when Neville Longbottom tried to flag him down for something or another. He sent his sister up to the girls' dormitories to fetch Hermione while he paced around impatiently. Finally Hermione came out, followed by a giggling Ginny who Ron desperately hoped was ignorant to what was happening to him. The panicked look on Ron's face told Hermione everything she needed to know.

"How do I tell Draco?" He finally asked, his voice little more then a squeak.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron looked as if he were about ready to explode, his face red and his jaw set as he did his best to choke back the tears while Hermione patted his back sympathetically. "How am I going to tell him?!" Ron moaned again, finally breaking down and letting the tears fall from between his fingers as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"There there," Hermione cooed as she cleverly conjured a box of tissues. Though she was genuinely concerned for Ron, she was also overwhelmed with excitement, being the girl that she was, and highly looking forward to sharing her maternal impute. "Honestly though, Ron, that's the least of your worries."

Ron looked up, looking positively appalled. "Least of them? What do you mean, least of my worries? What could be worse? When Draco finds out, he's probably going to want nothing to do with me!" He dissolved into another bought of tears, facing the fire so none of the first years could see.

"Well… you've got to find a way out of the castle for a while. Spend the holliday with your family if you don't want the entire school to find out. According to my calculations, the potion will cause the baby to develop fast. Really fast. I don't know for how long the potion will have advanced it's growth, but expect to wear some of your mother's old robes soon if you intend to fit into anything." Ron groaned. "But on the plus side," Hermione added chipperly, "I know a great potion that will add to the elasticity of your skin so you won't have to worry about stretch marks." She winked.

Ron, however, was far from looking at the plus side. Everything looked bleak to him as he anticipated Draco's rage. Ideas raced through his head, ideas of denying Draco as the father. He was concerned for Draco's reputation more then his own, but he doubted that would work. There was only one thing to do… "I'll have to tell him I can't stay with him for Christmas," Ron murmured softly, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. He got up, and smoothed back his hair, trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying.

Hermione stood as well, reaching inside her bag and pulling out a rather large bar of chocolate. "Here, Ron, eat this. You need to spend every spare minute eating if you're to keep your baby well nourished, but that shouldn't be a problem for you," she snorted haughtily. Ron was usually found eating when without other tasks. "Consider it part of your Christmas present." Ron thanked her with a wounded puppy look as he accepted the chocolate and proceeded through the portrait hole on shaky knees.

Ron couldn't find Draco that afternoon. He carried Draco's cloak over his arm, intending to use it as an excuse to see him, but that plan was jarred abruptly when Ron encountered Snape on his way to check the library. He'd eaten the chocolate and found it to make him feel much better, but his stomach sank when he saw the Potion's master approach him, eyeing the cloak with an upraised brow.

"Mr. Weasley. Might I ask what you are doing with Mr. Malfoy's cloak? No doubt intending to hex it, yes? Five points from Griffindor, and detention with Draco again after dinner the night before the Holliday. I will remind you to toe the line, Mr. Weasley, or you can expect fare worse." Snape was only doing as Draco had requested, but he relished in the idea of taking points from his rival house, and quickly snatched away Draco's cloak and turned away before Ron could catch a hint of his smirk. Now all Ron could do was wait 'til the detention to talk to his beloved, since he didn't have an excuse to see him again 'til then.

Harry wanted to know why Hermione and Ron had gone back before he did, but when he saw the sour expression on Ron's face, he didn't dare press the issue, simply going to his dormitory to start wrapping the gifts he'd purchased. Sure enough, Ron was beginning to feel hungry constantly, and was always breaking for the kitchen to bring back an armload of food which he would mix and match to appease his odd cravings, constantly snacking while he did his best to concentrate on his studies to take his mind off what he would say at the detention.

The week passed on sluggishly, and Ron was only able to see Draco during meals and Potions, but because of the separation of their ordinary house clicks, Ron could only offer a shy smile in return to Draco's confident ones that always sent pleasant shivers up and down Ron's spine. He was so in love, and so devastated whenever he thought of their relationship coming to an end. Finally, however, the detention did come after he spent a nervous half hour trying to smooth everything over himself to keep him from looking froopy. He'd gained a bit of weight, and no amount of food ever seemed to sate his undying hunger. His stomach was beginning to bulge a little, and he graciously accepted Hermione's stretch mark preventing potion, smoothing it over his stomach twice daily. It gave him a pleasant feeling whenever he did, the potion seeping into his skin and warming it, and he was convinced the growing child within him enjoyed it too. It didn't take long for Ron to develop an attachment to the growing weight in his belly, his hands found idly massaging his stomach in an attempt to bring comfort to the baby as well as himself, and he always took great care in bundling up properly whenever going out doors to face the blistering cold.

This evening he wore another of Harry's sweaters out of need more then anything else, his arms crossed loosely over his stomach in an attempt to cover it up as he paced over to the assigned room. He was nervous, and spent the entire walk trying to strengthen his composure, his mind set on the task ahead of him. He had to decline the trip to Draco's home. He had to lie, to say his family needed him to help degnome the lawn again… but as soon as he saw the fair haired man of his dreams leaning against the wall casually, he lost his composure all together, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks again.

Draco looked startled when he saw Ron begin to cry, the casual look he wore while waiting evaporated into one of concern as he moved forward quickly to put his arms around Ron's shoulders, pulling him gently against himself. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"Oh Draco!" Ron took his time to sob against Draco's chest for a while before finally he was able to speak through choking tears. "Draco… I can't g-go with you for the holliday… I'm… I'm… I'm…" He couldn't finish it, he could only hide his face against Draco's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around him as if he hoped that holding on tight enough would prevent Draco from hating him.

"What?! What's wrong? I'll kill whoever's responsible for hurting you, Ron, I swear it!" Draco hissed, his hand moving to smooth Ron's hair back away from his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, Lo-"

"Draco, I'm PREGNANT!"


	4. Chapter 4

To Ron's horror, he felt Draco separate himself, prying away from Ron's clinging to turn away, but instead of shouting and telling Ron to get lost, Draco put his hands on the wall before him and banged his forehead against it once. "Damnit! It's all my fault!" He turned around, his eyes dark and his forehead slightly pink. "Ron, I'm so sorry! You must really hate me…"

Ron was so shocked he stopped sobbing for a moment, the tears simply dripping silently down the sides of his face. "Y…you mean _you _don't hate _me_?" He was certain he'd feel Draco's wrath at his confession, but for Draco to turn it onto himself and take full responsibility for it was enough to make Ron dissolve into another bought of sobs. He rushed forward and planted his head on Draco's chest almost possessively, his arms finding their way tightly around Draco's waist again. To his immense relief, Draco accepted Ron's clinginess, and embraced him fully, burying his face in Ron's wild red locks.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," he repeated softly. "I never meant for this to happen to you… please let me fix it… let me make it right…"

Ron looked up from Draco's chest, offering a soft smile that shined warmly even through his tear filled eyes. "Just help me f-figure out how we're going to take care of it AND graduate from Hogwarts," Ron pleaded softly. Draco smiled, and bent his head to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Whatever you want, Love…" Draco murmured, his smile becoming the sly, confident thing Ron had admired that sent shivers up and down his spine when he saw Ron's cheeks color upon being addressed as "love."

Ron met Draco off grounds in Hogsmead where they traveled by floo powder to Draco's grand estate. Draco didn't need anything from school but a bag of books to study while Ron brought along most of his few meager possessions, one bag of books, a bag of third hand clothes from Harry's cousin, Dudley, and his homework. He'd just barely managed to gather the things he needed from the village for Draco's Christmas gift before the time came for him to take off, and into the fire he jumped, emerging in the most beautiful, most comfortable house he'd ever seen.

It was no mystery that Draco lived in luxury, but Ron hadn't expected so much. The living room they'd popped into was twice the size of the Gryffindore common room, expensive looking sofas spaced periodically throughout the room sandwiched by end tables decorated with expensive lamps and vases. Though the walls were made of stone, the floor was carpeted by a thick, soft shag rug which was being vacuumed by a house elf that looked content to be over worked.

Ron stood with his jaw gaping slightly, almost forgetting to pull his things out of the fire place before the smell of smoke alerted him to the floo powder wearing off. As he wrestled his bags out of the fire place, he heard a woman cluck disapprovingly, a bit of ash falling from his clothes to discolor the carpet before the house elf zoomed up to vacuum it away. Ron shifted his feet uncomfortably, staring at his toes. He only looked up hen he felt Draco's arm wrap around his shoulder's securely, pulling him close. "Mum, Father, Ron'll be staying with us for the holliday. We're going to have a baby."

Ron's face reddened dramatically as he saw the expression on the Malfoy's faces. Draco's mother, a thin, boney woman, looked positively disgusted, but at a loss for words upon this great declaration. Mr. Malfoy on the other hand, looked more happy then Ron had ever seen him in his entire life.

"A baby? Really?! How did this come to happen?" He swept forward and closed his fingers around Ron's cheeks, pulling them apart.

"With a Weasely," Mrs. Malfoy choked out, turning her nose up.

"Yes! It's the best we could have hoped for! Few other wizarding families have roots that are traced back as far as the Weaselys. A full blood child to carry on our line. What could be better?!"

Disgusted, Mrs. Malfoy stormed off, and Ron could only stand there within the protective hold of his beloved while the house elf dusted the ashes off of him and began to haul his luggage towards a monstrously long staircase that looked as if it had been carved from marble and inlayed with a silver vein and a gold rimmed banister that gave it some warmth.

"Excuse us, Father, but Ron really needs to get some rest if he's going to give birth to a healthy baby," Draco drawled, tugging Ron away gently from his prodding father. "Professor Snape will be sending a letter explaining the situation, but in the mean time, have the elf send up some food, will you?" Draco spoke with a great commanding that Ron hadn't expected to see outside of Hogwarts, and his heart melted a little when finding Draco to be just as princely as ever as he was swept up the stairs.

"How are you feeling, Love?" Draco asked softly as they reached the second floor landing and proceeded down a long hallway. "Everything alright?"

"Fine," Ron murmured, his face still flushed a bit.

Draco pushed open a heavy oak door to reveal a room just as luxurious as the front room, only a very good deal smaller. Silvery blue satins and silks gleamed from the center of the room where a large canopied bed sucked all the attention, blue drapes tied to the four posts at each corner to hold them open. The room had a fire place as well, and a walk in closet Ron didn't dare to enter. Artistic wall hangings were pinned to the walls, and the ceiling had been bewitched to show the star-skape above. An old broom was framed on the mantle above the fireplace, and shelves of books were stacked against his walls. Despite being ridiculously rich, Draco's room was relatively simple, but he wasted no time in shutting the door behind them after the house elf had scurried out, and carefully he led Ron to the bed.

"Don't treat me so delicately," Ron murmured bashfully through a soft smile. "I won't break…"

"One can never be too careful," Draco hissed with a smirk, pushing Ron onto the silky cushions gently. He bent and kissed Ron on the fore head, and then down the side of his face, nipping at his neck softly and bringing back memories that made Ron's legs writhe over the mattress a bit. He proceeded to unbutton Ron's sweater slowly, kissing along his jaw lightly.

"Draco," Ron murmured in a half hearted protest. "The food you wanted sent up will probably be here soon…"

"The house elf knows better," Draco hissed before placing a series of searing hot kisses long Ron's chest as he pulled the sweater open, his hands smoothing over the growing bulge of Ron's stomach. "Just relax and let me make you feel good…"

Ron moaned softly, feeling Draco's lips close over one of his nipples, felt his teeth and tongue tease the hardened nub. It was going to be a long wait before Ron would taste the luxury for himself when the house elf finally came in quite punctually to leave a tray on the side of the bed and disappear to tend the rest of the house, but the wait was well worth it, leaving him in a breathless ecstasy. After eating, he fell asleep, feeling quite secure in Draco's warm arms.


End file.
